Healing
by SparkKnight2
Summary: (Norway and Iceland brotherly fluff) Iceland is sick due to a volcano and Norway comes to help, Iceland contemplates his feelings of be alone. Rated for slight gore and nudity.


Illness, like relationships, is painful and full of regret. Once you meet you have sold your heart to agony. I'm not sure this is fully true, I have had friends like siblings that have left me, but I know I'm not alone. That's what I keep telling myself anyways. I know I have people out there that love and care for me, but sometimes they fell so far away, too far away. I suppose I am alone, out here surrounded by rushing waters and a cold evening breeze. But every time I almost forget them they seem to refresh my memory in various ways. I guess that's what family is…

I feel it in my stomach and in my breath. I see the flakes of ash and spewing lava foam from my mouth. My lips are cracked, eyes crying blood. The pain and heat pulses though my body. I can't stop it, no one can. I'm a nation… my condition is different than just some fever or cold. One of my volcanos has erupted. This was a bad one. I feel so hot and yet cold, I-I can't describe the sensation, I like it and at the same time I hate it. I struggle to keep my balance while I run the shower on cold. I have gone through this before. I know the best way to deal with my weakening body.

I step into the cold water, it hurts so much. The water stings my red skin, washing away the severity of the heat. I lean on the wall to keep my balance, my legs feel like twigs. Then my mind regains a level of conciseness. All I can hear is the pounding water and my uneven breaths. I tell myself to breathe, calm down and that it is ok, but only in my head. Then I hear a new sound, the creaking door opening. I don't know why someone would come to my place right now. Have they come to complain? Were they worried over my state? I heard a voice… calling out a word, again and again. The curtain to the bath opened, it was my brother.

His eyes seemed to widen when he saw me, oh wait… I can't understand… what are you saying? He runs his hand along my face and neck. His hand felt like ice on my skin. How nice, but even if he wanted to do something, he can't. I focus on the sounds coming from his mouth; I could make out several words, but nothing much. "Okay… hot… Hear me..?" Was all I made out, I should tell him to repeat what he said. "Br…bror…" Was all I could say. He then seemed to look at me keenly, as if I was going to say more. I opened my dry mouth and struggled to form words "Help me…" The world went a deep blue, then a black. I felt dizzy, falling… I think I feel arms, then nothing.

I opened my eyes; I saw the white roof of my bedroom. There was a cold cloth on my forehead, the room was a refreshingly cold the window must have been open. I was laying on my bed, with no blankets, just a shirt and boxers. What happened to me? Why did I feel this odd pain throughout my body? My eyes slowly closed, and then I remembered. I moved my body and sat up, my cloth on my head fell. I looked around the room. Where did Norway go? I scooted to the edge of my bed and slowly stood up. I ponder that he may have just left, why would he want to stay any ways? I walked towards the plain gray door and clasped the handle, turning it swiftly. My head is spinning. I walked down the stairs, leading to my living room. He was there.

He stood up from reading his book and hastily came over to me. I felt weak, but he seemed to be helping me keep my balance. His face was washed with worry. "Are you okay? You should go back to bed." He said in his monotone voice, but I think I hear some level of concern. "I want to stay…" I said softly, my voice had cleared up. "Stay, where?" He asked me, still being all monotone. "Stay with you." I found myself saying. Then I was brought back slightly by the sanity inside me. Why did I say that? I don't really need him, I can survive by myself. Despite these thoughts I could see a slight smile form on my brother's face. "Okay, but we should go to your bed." I could feel a slick snake running down my back. The words he said, the way he said it… it sounded so creepy.

Before I registered what really happened, I felt Norway carry my body up the stairs and towards my bedroom. By the time I realized he had carried me bridal-style to my bed, I was lying in my soft futon, with Norway lying beside me. I turned to him; he was holding me in his arms gently. An urge to cough came on me; I coughed hard into my hand. Some ashes and a little blood came out, but it wasn't too bad, just a small drop or two. He seemed to hold me closer, and even though I'm not in my right mind… I like it. I feel the comfort of his light touch, I hear his gentle breathing. I moved my head to his chest and snuggled close to his body. He smelt musty like a nice moss, or morning dew. No one spoke, just my awkward breathing next to his even breathing. I focused on the beating of his heart, smooth and rhythmic.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but that morning I woke up felling a great deal better. Norway stayed for a few more days, until I fully recovered. Something about how he kept refusing to leave and how he kept saying he was going to help me regain my strength… it made me feel happy I suppose, but I never showed that to him. When he left I did say "thank you." though, he smiled, I guess that was the right thing to say because he replied with "Anything for you… little brother." He said the last words with a cheeky smirk. I hastily told him off and closed the door; he is such a mood ruiner. I guess you could say he is also my family… my elder bror. But it's nice not to be so alone.


End file.
